There are basically two ways of packaging large size pizzas. One is a square box, usually about 15" square and 13/4" deep. The other way is cardboard tray with two large pizzas carried side by side thereon which are slid into a paper bag. Both of these packages are difficult and awkward to handle, and hard to negotiate through doorways. Also, the large pizza box is so large it is difficult to fold and discard into a conventional size trash can, difficult to put in a refrigerator, and difficult to fit into a standard size microwave oven.